Lingerie Madness!
by Xnsanity
Summary: Ah Valentines Day! A holiday to spend time with that special someone. But what will happen when rabid semes find themselves in a sticky situation when their beloved ukes are wearing lingerie! Anything can happen... All pairings, oneshots. Readers choice.
1. Prologue

**::Prologue::**

* * *

**Welcome to Lingerie Madness!**

**xXx****  
**

I'm sure your all wondering,

"What is this? What sick, twisted thoughts do you have riled up in that noggin of yours? What on heavens are you planning? You sick perverted jackal!"

Oh, yes. But you _love _it!

Valentines Day is a time of love. A day to spend precious moments with that special someone. Good 'ol wholesome/elementary love...

Not this time...

This isn't your regular 'gushy, kissy, mush, mush, snuggle' type of love. It's more like a, "Holy fucking shit give it to me know!" kind of thing. Sorry, if you were expecting _boring _romance...

Ok, lemme break it down to ya'll.

Things you **have** to know.

* * *

**::1::**

This is **Yaoi. **I'm not writing any Het, so please don't if you do not like Yaoi, skedaddle. Slash FTW!

**::2::**

This has **mature** content. Read at your own risk.

**::3::**

**You **guys are choosing the pairings. So if you want this story to continue, I suggest you tell me what pairing you want. I have no problem with whatever pairing is to your liking. I just don't want any **EXTREME CRACK **pairings. Example, anything Levi [I remember seeing a preview Yaoi Doujinshi with Levi and my Xan-xan on eBay... oh.. my... gawd... **o.=**] related. If I write about Lussuria, it feels like I'm disrespecting my mum. D:

**No.**

As tempting as threesomes are, this is only two people. If you like, I'll make the supposed 'number there' spying/stalking or so. Maybe ruining their evening. I was already planning this anyway. :3

**::4::**

Every one of our ukes are wearing lingerie! As if you've already guessed, thee all mighty title! There will be other kinks and whatnot, Valentines Day related. _Chocolate~~~_

**::5::**

If you have a song you would like to featured here, tell me [any language, our world is beautiful, love it]. I, myself will post a few songs. Up to you what pairing it is most suited for. Yes, out of randomness. If any of you ask for a song called, "Do you wanna fuck?" I'll face palm you. Hmm... Then again... Oh the temptation.

**::6::**

Should our semes wear lingerie too? Or more like a dominatrix outfit? Eh, or just regular. I'll also post a picture of

what _outfit_ they'll wear. Sorry but, warning, most lingerie have models presenting them... I don't like it much as you do but...eh...

:O

In addition, should semes and ukes trade places? I'm pretty open so... I'll be sure to make a poll. **VOTE DAMN YOU**. I know I'm messing with the law of order, but it just hit me. *preparing to be bricked*

**::7::**

Have patients. If you don't see your paring yet, it takes time. I didn't post this until now... Hehe, I was having second thoughts about this, until I lost my mind and posted it! Even thought this story was supposed to be targeted for February only, I decided to extend it.

**::8::**

I'll be sure to update every other day. **If **I can. Depends on you guys as well.

**::9::**

**First** come, first **served**.

* * *

**xXx**

**[A/N]**

Well alrighty! Third fic, woo! I have another fic. reader related. It's an Allx27 story, if you would like to suggest a pairing, please do. I would appreciate it^^. I think I did enough rambling! If you would like to know anything else ask. PM or email me [which rarely any of you do... I now have to force myself to check on reviews. I only do when I post a new chapter. Oh well. As long as you tell me]. I already have amazing ideas, all I need is your pairings D: I now have school work to attend to. Have fun with and I'll see you later! [or sooner since it's only 7 over here ;D]. Aw shit my ceiling light is flickering... Ah, need... bulb... oh, oh it just burned out...

Looking forward to your requests!

Tata!

**First song:**

**Fly on the wall** by **t.A.T.u**.

I absolutely LOVE this duo group! Many of their songs fill fit riight into KHR pairings :3. If you haven't heard this song, listen to it when you get the chance. IF you can. Gawd, love them to death ^^

[**Remember**, every time one of you doesn't contribute, Tsuna gets a hernia]

**~Reborn on Motorcycles!~**


	2. My Gift to You ::8059::

**::My Gift to You::**

**::8059::**

**::Here in your arms by Hellogoodbye::**

* * *

It was 4:28 in the afternoon. The sun was still shining with warm blissful rays. Temperature was gradual, a bit chilly but nothing too serious to ruin this magnificent day. A silver-haired teen named Gokudera wrinkled his nose in disgust. Today was February 14th, or in better terms, Valentines Day. Oh how he despised this day of the month. Come to think of it, he completely rejected the idea of February. Who ever came up with February, better yet, _Valentines Day?_ What boiled his blood so much about Valentines Day? He was always harassed at Namimori by thousands of lovesick bimbos offering him worthless chocolates and cards. Of course, heartless Gokudera declined each and everyone. He didn't care what they offered him. Wait, what if somebody offered him a rescue mission to save Nessy? No, no, what ridiculous idea... All this for a stupid, meaningless holiday. Inhaling a fresh breath of air, he rested his forearms on the front porch of his home. A slight breeze trailed through his hair. He violently shook his head getting rid of all the negative, idiotic thoughts that came into mind. He'd received thousands of _harassing _voice messages which crashed his cell phone. How the hell did these girls know his number? Well it didn't matter, as long as he was **way away** from any females he was good to go. The male had enough of them today...

The frustrated teen laid back into a bench rubbing his forehead in slow, circular motions. There was only one person on his mind this whole day. For the past year he's been with him, I guess it's safe to say that he developed feelings for him. Annoying as he was, it was hard to resist that loveable, idiotic personality of his_ Yamamoto Takeshi._. That name was permanently engraved in his head. That _face _appeared everywhere he looked. That stupid, smiling, _sexy _expression...

Close to dazing off into wonderland, Gokudera suddenly felt vibrating in his right pant pocket. He reached inside the pocket and noticed that it was Yamamoto calling. Surprised by the fact that he was just thinking of him... and the fact that his phone was still working properly. Good thing that he didn't turn it off. But why was Yamamoto calling him? Probably inviting him to an extremely _lame _valentine themed baseball game. Oh how corny that sounded... But as long as they were together _somehow_, it didn't matter.

Gokudera starred at the phone while it still vibrated. Would he really confess to that baseball-idiot? His hands began to release wet moisture. He felt his cheeks turn hot with a burning sensation. With hesitation, his trembling thumb pressed the button and lifted the phone to his ear.

"H-Hello?" Gokudera croaked.

"Hey! Goku, are you doing anything today?" Yamamoto asked very anxiously.

Gokudera's eye twitched at the nickname _'Goku'_.

"IDIOT! Get my name straight or I'll blow up your ass! A-and... no. Why?"

"Oooh a bit cranky aren't we? Anyway, you know since it's Valentines Day, I thought you were on a date with some girl. BUT since you're _free,_ mind if I come over? Heh, I have some greaaat gifts for you!"

Gokudera felt butterflies fluttering about in his stomach... Has God really blessed him with such an opportunity? FUCK! DON'T THINK ABOUT, SAY YES ALREADY!

"I ehh, don't know... WAIT! What gifts! Why gifts?"

"I'm not telling anything unless you invite me over~"

"FINE! B-but don't waste my time idiot!"

"Haha! Oh promise me I won't. So I'll be there in about... oooh ten minutes?"

"FINE!"

"Mah, mah calm yourself. Ok so you in a few then! Byyye!"

_**STRIKE! **_

Gokudera threw his hands in the air [along with the misfortune of his phone...] spinning in circles. All the weight of the world was lift from his shoulders...

Wait... ten minutes... TEN MINUTES!

Gokudera abruptly shook his head. He needed to tidy up! His whole house was a mess. Make that his _rented _home. Since he came here to 'assassinate' Tsuna, he didn't have enough to buy a home for himself. Unknowing that he had a change of plans.

All hell broke lose. Gokudera is a very organized and neat person. But sometimes there are days where he's just too tired [lazy] to straighten up a few books, laundry, and clean up after his food.

As ten times flew by quickly, there was a brief knock at the door.

The male jumped as he heard his company arrive.

"H-hold on!" yelled Gokudera straightening his wrinkled clothing. The poor male didn't have time to change into appropriate attire. He quickly gazed at him self in the mirror that was conveniently close to the door. Untying the loose band that clustered his silvery locks. A quick sway of his hair and he was good to go.

He moved his position toward the door. Taking in small breathes, slowing down his adrenaline.

'_You can do this...'_

A sighed escaped his swollen lips, due to unstoppable biting caused by serve nerves.

He extended his arm to the length of the knob. A tight grip on the handle. A slow clockwise turn to the right...

"GOKUDERA!"

"GOD NO!"

Bashing through the creaked open door, Yamamoto flung his arms immediately around Gokudera's torso. Yamamoto pressed his head against his chest and nuzzled playfully. The silver haired male felt a heart attack swelling inside of him. Such a sudden movement, Gokudera didn't have any time to react. A whip of _strong _cologne invaded his nostrils making his eyes water a bit.

"Oh my god..." Gokudera whispered to himself, still in the _loving_ embrace from his guest. His arms were tightly compacted to the rest of him. Trying to wiggle himself free. He felt his ribs crack and his lungs crinkle into dust due from the lack of oxygen [metaphorically speaking _of course~_].

12 seconds into the embrace, Yamamoto finally had the heart to let go. Gokudera inhaled

"You know you shouldn't be smoking... I know this cool tri-"

"IDIOT! MY LACK OF OXYGEN WAS FROM YOU CONTRICKING ME TO DEATH! I HAVEN'T EVEN WELCOMED YOU INTO MY HOME AND YOU STILL RUSHED IN HERE LIKE A MADMAN! LOOK! YOU DIDN'T EVEN WIPE YOUR FEET ON THE WELCOME MATT! DIRT GALORE! DO YOU THINK THAT MATT WAS THERE JUST FOR DECORATION PURPOSES ONLY? Y-y..." the male stepped back, his right hand searching for the couch. He plopped down on the furniture, grasped his chest. His breathing started heavily, but soon decreased. Loosening his shirt collar he glanced over at Yamamoto who wore a very dumbfounded expression. He noticed that he wore a very handsome dress attire.

[Found here:

**http: "IGNORE ME!" /cdn3. ****"IGNORE ME!" **iofferphoto **"IGNORE ME!" **.com/img/item/184/374/296/04 "IGNORE ME!" .jpg

Delete **"IGNORE ME!"** for image. :D

If it doesn't appear, I'm sorry... Double check ? It doesn't look very 'dressy' but I like it :3 Red tie ? :O]

"You cleaned up well base-ball freak..." he [_whispered_] sighed.

"...Are you-"

"I'M FINE! J-just close the door and get your ass in here."

The raven-haired male did as told and secured the locks firmly.

Yamamoto shifted his head toward Gokudera who was clearly, out of breath and flushed red.

"_Ahem_... TADA!" Yamamoto presented.

Gokudera's eye twitched once he came back into reality. _**He's still here...**_

He jumped in surprise, as he felt the weight of anonymous objects onto his lap [courtesy of Yamamoto]. It was an assortment of gifts. As promised... He didn't asked for this... Gokudera noticed two red boxes, both tied with a red satin bow. Only difference between the two is that one was heart shaped and about a good size of holding edibles inside and the other was quite larger, clothing maybe? To his surprise he also looked upon a bundle of red roses. Safely wrapped in gold tissue.

"Wah...wah?" the silver haired male looked at the gifts, then at Yamamoto, then back to the gifts, then back to Yamamoto. Gifts, Yamamoto, gifts, Yamamoto.

"Weeeeelll, aren't you gonna open _them?" _Yamamoto asked wiggling his body. He raised his eyebrows and grinned, specifically to the big box he'd brought him. Oblivious by his _annoying_ gesture.

"Hm? _HHMMMM?" _

"_Why_ so specific about-oh never mind..."

Gokudera rolled his eyes and placed aside the roses and chocolates and moved to the big box Yamamoto was just _dying _for him to open.

"OMFG... W-WHAT IS THIS? YAMAMOTO!"

The male completely freaked out. Stowed upon him was a lacey lingerie set.

[WARNING THIS IMAGE HAS A FEMALE MODEL. Just a heads up. It's not at all _graphic_ but does have sexual themes. Don't sue me...

Found here:

**http: ****"IGNORE ME!" **/www. **"IGNORE ME!" **lingeriediva **"IGNORE ME!" **.com "IGNORE ME!" /lingerie-clearance/medium "IGNORE ME!" /mesh-lace-bralette-waist-cincher-set

In red though. Play along with me here, ok?]

Yamamoto bursted out in laughter. Holding his hurting stomach.

"Oh my gosh... y-you totally flipped. I-I whoa, your face was... You know this was a right? Sorry, I couldn't resist myself. Although I think, it would look _damn_ good on you. Heh." the raven haired male assured him with a pat on the back. Gokudera had his jaw dropped open. He carefully rummaged about in the gift.

"Fuck... wait here." with that said, Gokudera _**stormed **_down the hallway towards his bedroom with the _gift _in hand.

Leaving Yamamoto speechless. The male scratched the side of his head. He himself headed down the hall and stood at the only closed door. Assuming that Gokudera was inside. Yamamoto lean his back against the door.

"Ano... Gokudera? W-what was that about... Are you going to burn the lingerie? It's ok I bought it for kicks! 25 bucks isn't so much. Uhh... how about your chocolates and roses? Since you know... it's Valentines Days-"

_CLICK!_

"A-AAH!" the raven-haired male fell flat on his back with a hard _**THUMP!**_ Unaware of the door opening from the other side.

"Aaah, ow my head" the male complained shutting his eyes due to the pain.

"Open your fucking eyes and tell me what you see baseball idiot!"

Struggling to do so, the male slowly peered his vision toward the voice whom called him. He moved his eyes upward. The suns rays peeking through the blinds made it difficult to see almost anything. Squinting to grasp a better view...

A figure of a woman [?] stood before him. A beam of sunlight lit up her perfect cream skin. She wore... _she _wore the exact same outfit he bought for Gokudera, but...

A grin formed upon the face of Yamamoto.

"Honestly... I didn't recognize you at first... I thought you were an Angel sent here by haven."

"Tch, your pick-up lines make me sick to my stomach... If you think of me as a woman I should of never bothered-"

"I think of you as my personal kitten. Now come here _kitty, kitty_." Yamamoto teased. In an instant, the male stood on his feet with no hesitation. Dying to have a first bite of his _prey._

"How the-?"

Cut of by two arms tangling themselves around his waist and brought close to a torso. He trembled a bit as he felt the warmth of Yamamoto breath bare down on his exposed flesh. He held him close to his embrace.

"What exactly is the meaning of this kitty-cat?" Yamamoto questioned the flushed male. Gokudera's eyes widened. He'd never heard Yamamoto's voice so... _deep_ yet so... _seductive..._

"I-I-" unable to answer, the silver haired male shyly turned his head away from Yamamoto to hide his embarrassment. His cheeks burned as they turned into various shades of pink and red.

"You don't need to answer... your face says it all."

Gokudera rapidly turned his head back with a scowl.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN-?"

The raven-haired male immediately crashed his lips against Gokudera's. Gokudera didn't know how to react but to only respond in a gasp. His mouth was wide open. A clear opening for Yamamoto, whom loved the soft tenderness of his lips, but is just desperate to have a_ taste_. An invasion interlude the inside of his mouth. Gokudera struggled. He wasn't sure how to apprehend this certain situation.

"_Just relax.." _whispered a hoarse voice.

The silver haired male relaxed his tensed muscles. He did as told and just let _nature_ run it's course...

His dominate partner nudged his tongue, waiting for a response. To his surprise, the young male collided with his. Their tongue ravaged each other. Both dominating themselves in hasteful movements. Gokudera adored this sensation. He began to devour more of his partners, engulfing his lips in a full-blown gulp.

'_Mmmfp' _Yamamoto

Their bodies slowly stumbled towards the bed, careful not to break the kiss. Yamamoto carefully laid Gokudera onto the cushioned bed. The raven-haired male laid on top of him. He didn't yet force his body weight onto Gokudera just yet. He stood over him open legged and all. The silver haired male looked at Yamamoto as if asking _'what the fuck are you waiting for?' _

The males eyes wandered over his body, marveling the beauty. The outfit perfectly outlined him head to toe.

Gokudera _grrr'd _in annoyance.

"Fucking touch me already idiot!" Gokudera demanded biting his lower lip. Glaring intensely at Yamamoto.

Unable to turn down such an offer... Yamamoto smirked at his prey's expression. Unwilling to keep him waiting any longer, the male slowly crept a hand under the red fabric that hid his creamy skin. Friction began to overwhelm the silver haired male. He arched his back from the sensation as he felt hands began to explore his body. He felt a hand rub gently against his inner thigh. The combination of fishnet stockings and Gokudera's legs were a match made in heaven. Gokudera bite his lip from letting out a cry. Turning his head side to side with his eyes closed shut. Yamamoto was displeased when he didn't hear Gokudera sweet voice in pleasure. He lead forward to Gokudera's ear and began to nibble on the exposed lobe.

"What will it take me to make you _purrr_ my kitten?" he whispered, continuing to nibble.

"Nnnf ah" Gokudera gasped blushing.

Yamamoto proceeded to continue his exploration as his hand wandered to a certain bulge he felt against his arm.

"Maaa you're quite easy to _turn on _aren't you?"

"Tch..."

Yamamoto smiled at his response. He slowly rubbed his hand against the swollen erection. The lacey red panties are what kept their skin from touching. Yamamoto soon grew tiresome and instantly grabbed hold of the fabric and pulled them down to his ankles. Gokudera let out a soft moan. This threw Yamamoto off a cliff. He began to place hot wet kisses around his neck while his hand occupied his member. He sucked the exposed skin, hoping to form an assortment of lovebites.

His thumb skillfully rubbed the head of his erection. Increasing the pleasure which took a hold of Gokudera. The male had an ounce of force left in him to take his hand and tap Yamamoto on the arm.

"_Hmpf?_" Yamamoto mumbled and he began to lick his collarbone.

"Wait le-let me take a breather..." he gasped wiggling.

"But we haven't-"

"LAY YOUR ASS DOWN!" ordered the young male has he miraculously pushed Yamamoto on to the bed and collapsed on him.

Yamamoto sighed.

"Fine... but I'm gonna rubbing your ass until your _reaaaady_" teased the raven-haired male.

Gokudera clenched the shirt of his partner.

"Would it kill you to hold me just for a couple of minutes?"

"_Awww, _but if that's what you want, there is no use of complaining now is there..."

Gokudera snorted as he cuddle close under Yamamoto's neck.

_"Just let me be here in your arms..."_

* * *

**::DISCLAIMER:: **

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** Oh but how I wish I did...

**::A/N::**

... I'm ready for a beating you guuuuuys! :D *takes out Piñata whoopin stick*

Pleaaaase excuse me for updating in March when _clearly _this was made in/for February. OK, my ordeal for updating so late was that, one... I have a forgetful memory when I get stressed [school...]. Two, stupid Microsoft Word DELETED this _saved _document. For sone strange fr*cking reason it happened and I had to f*cking rewrite the story I almost completely forgot... My story had more but I couldn't recall.** FML...**

Well on the bright side... this is my first time writing smut [in public]! I'm soo not going to a good place... ANYWHO! You guys have no frickin idea how AWKWARD it was for me to write this... Oh man... I tried. I tried. Hopefully I didn't fail [I know I did], especially you guys. I know you were expecting some hot and heavy shit. Please... I'm inexperienced but I'm progressing! [Si? D:]

Ok, you guys seriously overloaded me with pairings... I am doing **_all_** of you requests. I orderly numbered the pairings starting with the first reviewer. This was the first request and now the second one I will be working on is **6918**. I have **29 **pairings all together. Not counting the repeated ones.

Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you... ugggh DAMN YOU WORD! DAMN YOU TO THE BOTTOMLESS FIERY PIT OF HECK! As well as the song choice... heh... Good? Yes? No? Maybe so?

I thank all of you kind people who requested and reviewed. And thanks to **Ambie-chan** for the [some awkward] songs list!

Noooow about Gokudera's lingerie... hopefully you guys could see it. Again... the awkwardness of surfing websites with women modeling out lingerie made me twitch. I couldn't find ones I like... ugh... Hey here's something. If you guys by some chance find an outfit you would like for them to wear tell me. The horror of adult sites popped open when I went lingerie hunting... The horror.. the horror... my eye virginity is loooong gone.

Ugh. About Yamamoto's outfit. I found it out of randomness and thought it would look goood on him. :)

Again. Sorry if your disappointed... I'll try to make this chapter longer and add in the _taboo scene_ which I didn't...

The Ukes trading places with Semes poll is still open on my pro. I know your responses but still vote so I can see how much you guys DON'T want it. XD

I think I went through all the news I wanted to cover here. Thanks again and you may still ask for pairings. I'm going to post the already requested pairings on my profile later today or so.

Tata!

* * *

**::Hope the best for Japan:: **

**I know some of you all know this and some don't. About the earthquake that triggered a Tsunami [Tsuna's name is in that... fuck] in Japan. It happened yesterday [where I live]. I would just like to pray for those who lost their lives in this tragic term of events. And pray in hope for the better for those in help. I pray for you Japan. I still couldn't believe what happened. My mother was the first to tell me this. At first I though she was pulling my leg. Until I watched the news for myself. I'm just so concerned for everyone. Ohhh man... God bless Japan and those countires who are also in danger. We'll get through this.**


End file.
